Cupid's Arrow
by TheDreamChaser
Summary: [Reboot]. "Where have you been in all of my life?" Robin had suddenly fallen in love with Raven when an arrow of Speedy's was accidentally shot at Robin. Valentine's Special.
1. Chapter 1

_Plot: [Reboot]. "Where have you been in all of my life?" Robin had suddenly fallen in love with Raven when an arrow of Speedy's was accidentally shot at Robin. Valentine's Special._

_A/N: I decided to reboot this story because I wrote that when I was in middle school - I think - but I am nearing my senior year in high school and it is time to change this story because I found many grammar mistakes with complete OCCness. Hope you guys like this version better because I am not going back to the old one._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, they belong to DC Comics._

* * *

It was February the 14th in Jump City, today was a special day because it's Valentine's Day today: a holiday where lovers celebrate their relationship.

The Titans from Steel City decided to visit their comrades at the west to celebrate the fine day together, even though all of them are single—with the exception of Bumblebee and Cyborg, the two are currently nowhere in sight. Mas y Menos on the other hand are visiting their family in their home country.

The two have been dating for several months now and are obviously smitten to each other.

Despite the relationship status of the others, they are happy enough to hang out with their friends.

But it surprised everybody that Speedy didn't have a date since he has a reputation of taking girls home with him, but the ex-sidekick of Green Arrow also decided to stay at the Tower to be with his friends.

Though he did say something that was too cocky for everyone likes:

"I get girls every night, I think I should take a break from the ladies until tomorrow."

Right now at this very moment, both Beast Boy and Speedy are in a heated round of playing a new racing game while Aqualad watched silently, waiting for his turn to play. Starfire was in the kitchen cooking for today's dinner, which everyone is dreading.

The smell was unappetizing for the Titans East but the other Titans were used to the smell already that it was normal for them. Everyone in the room doesn't have the heart to tell her that her food is terrible and could possibly kill someone.

Raven, on the other hand, is in her room reading a book since the main room was getting too loud with the boy's screaming and shouting, along with the horrible smell of Starfire's horrible food.

Robin, sadly for him, is in the main room as well since his computer in the office wasn't working; he has to use the computer in the main room to continue his project that Batman had made him do.

xxx

Beast Boy sighed loudly when he gave the remote controller to Aqualad, he lost another round to Speedy. He crossed his arms together like a child and watched them played like professionals.

_'I'm losing my touch,'_ he thought as he watches the two playing video games. He was bored out of his mind and it was going to take a while until it was his turn. He started to look around in the main room: he doesn't want to bother Robin, especially Raven, and he does not want to test taste any of Starfire's food.

His boredom soon disappeared and his frown turn into a wide, mischievous grin; he laughed to himself and sneaked away.

xxx

"Ha! I won!" Aqualad shouted, jumping up from the couch.

"Bullshit! You cheated, bitch!" Speedy yelled.

"I did not!" Aqualad said. "And don't call me a bitch!"

"You did! That last move of yours was a sham!" Speedy said.

"You're just mad because you're being a sore loser!" Aqualad smirked.

"I did not lose! I would have won if you had not cheated!" Speedy narrowed his eyes.

Aqualad also narrowed his eyes. "I won fair and square."

"Well—" Speedy was interrupted when he heard Robin growling at the computer console.

"Shut up! I'm working here, solve this problem elsewhere!" he roared.

"Hey guys, look at me!" three heads turned towards Beast Boy's direction, and Speedy's face turned from anger to horror.

_"I'm Speedy, the lame and loser sidekick of Green Arrow!"_ Beast Boy started to imitate as Speedy.

"P-Put that down, Beast Boy!" Speedy shouted.

_"I can shoot arrows! Pew! Pew!" _Beast Boy continued.

"I'm not kidding, Beast Boy, put that down right now!" Speedy shouted, frozen in his spot.

_"Hey, baby, I'm a hero,"_ Beast Boy said in a deep tone, grinning. _"I'll show you my secret arrows if you know what I mean?"_

Robin saw the frustration and the panic rising up in Speedy, he decided to take this matter in his own hands. "Beast Boy, stop messing around and put those things down and apologize to Speedy."

"I was just having—"

"NOW!" Robin shouted.

Beast Boy squeaked, "Okay, Okay, I don't see the harm in them but I'll—" He suddenly let go the string of the bow, his sentence was cut off when he saw the arrow flying towards Robin and hitting him the chest. "Oops."

xxx

The quietness in her room was bliss to her.

Her room was quite warm since she turned her heater on.

The smell of essence surrounded in her room as well.

Candles were laid out around her.

She was glad that Cyborg soundproofed her room which means that she won't hear any of the screaming of her friends. However, the bad thing is that she would still hear the alarm since it was installed in her room.

Her legs were crossed together, her eyes are closed, and her mind was void of anything while she was in deep meditation. Even though she defeated her father a year ago and can freely feel she still meditates every day.

All of the sudden, Raven hissed in pain when she felt a pang in her chest and her head started to ache, she clutched herself and her eyes snapped wide open. She was breathing hard.

There was something wrong with the bond…

Only one thought crossed in her mind when she quickly teleport away.

Robin.

xxx

When her body materialized in the main room, she winced to herself when she heard everyone screaming incoherently.

"What happen to Robin?" Raven said, everyone quieted down for the empath.

No one spoke.

"I asked one more time, where and what happen to Robin?" she said once more.

"He's right here," Cyborg said, back from his date, while moving to the side and revealed Robin lying on the floor with an arrow stuck in his chest.

Raven's eyes flashed in concern as she immediately rushed to his side. "What happened?" She said calmly.

Everyone turned and glared at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, what happened?" Raven said.

"It wasn't my fault! It was his arrow that did all the work!" Beast Boy pointed at the mask redhead.

"_Hey!_ I wasn't the one who was messing around with these things, and I specifically told you to not touch my stuff!" Speedy shouted angrily. "And now look what you did!"

"I was messing around with Speedy's things and I—haha, my bad?" Beast Boy said sheepishly as he explained to himself.

"Beast Boy…" Raven said darkly.

"Hey, don't pay attention to me, is Robin okay?" Beast Boy said quickly.

Raven sighed and her attention went back to Robin. Her fingers slid against his warm cheek to his pulse, which was still beating. "He's definitely still alive, but unconscious." She said in relief.

Everyone in the room relaxed.

"But…?" Bumblebee trailed off.

"There's something wrong, I can feel it but I don't know what, and it's nothing physically either," Raven said as she placed her hands around the arrow and pulled it out.

As the arrow was removed from his body, the wound healed itself, glowing in a gold light for a moment before it disappear with no trace of him being hurt.

Everyone eyes were wide, Speedy looked more nervous than before, and Raven's mouth was slightly opened because she did not heal him at all. But their attention went back to their leader when they heard him groan.

Robin's eyes fluttered open and he squinted for a moment before he was greeted by a beautiful site in front of him. He whispered something under his breath.

"What did he say?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven was too shock to say anything.

"Raven?" Cyborg said in concern. "Your face is red. What did he say?"

"Robin?" Bumblebee shook his shoulder because he was frozen in his spot, staring at Raven.

"What's going on here?" Cyborg said in confusion. "I would like to know why our leader is looking at Raven."

No one said or did anything until, all of the sudden, Robin snapped out of his trance and leaped into his feet and stood in front. His eyes glazed and it was not hard to tell even though he was wearing a mask that's hiding his eyes. His smile turned a bit goofy yet charming. He stood in front of Raven and got into one knee; grabbing her hands and kissing her knuckles, repeating what he said to her earlier.

"Where have you been all of my life?"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Reread Chapter 1 to those who didn't, but you're a new reader then enjoy this story._

* * *

The Tower has been silent since yesterday, not knowing what to do, it was worse since the Titans East has to go back home to Steel City.

The Titans of the west were all saying goodbye to their fellow Titans before they all leave.

"Where's the leader?" Aqualad said.

Raven sighed, rubbing her temples. "I locked him in our cell."

"Why would you do that?" Aqualad asked.

"He was annoying, he kept telling me how—pretty I am," Raven blushed.

"He's not wrong," Speedy winked at her, scooting closer to her. "You're more than pretty, Raven."

Raven scowled at him, pushing his face away when he got too close.

Bumblebee gave her a sad smile. "I wish we could help, but we have to take care of our own city too. From what I heard yesterday in the news, Shimmer and her gang are terrorizing downtown again."

"I'll miss you," Cyborg said.

"I'll miss you, too," Bumblebee replied.

The two were about to lean in for a kiss until Starfire jumped and hugged them. "And I shall miss you too, friend Bumblebee!"

"I-I'll m-miss y-you _too_, Starfire!" Bumblebee wheezed.

"Friend Aqualad, join!"

"Nah, I'm okay, really I—_eep!_" Aqualad squealed when he was pulled in to the hug.

"I can't breathe!" Bumblebee uttered.

Beast Boy, not missing out all of the fun, turned into a dog and jumped on top of them.

"Get off of me!" Cyborg yelled, pushing his friend's green tail away from his face.

Raven shook her head and pulled Speedy to the side.

"What are you doing, Raven? Finally came to a conclusion that you want to make out with me?" Speedy said, smirking.

"No, not in a million years, sogetyour stupid head out of the gutter," Raven said in disgust. "It has something to do with Robin."

Speedy's face turned serious mixed with worry. "What's wrong with him? He's not hurt right?"

"No, worse than that," Raven stated, "he's completely infatuated with me!"

Speedy started to laugh.

Raven's eyes flared in anger and she quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt. "That arrow of yours, I decided to examine it and did you know what trace I found in it?

"W-What did you find?" Speedy gulped.

"Magic, a powerful one might I add," Raven answered.

"Oh…" Speedy uttered.

"Where or who did you get it from?!" Raven barked.

Speedy sighed and lightly pushed her hands away. "I got it from Aphrodite."

Raven raised her eyebrows at him. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm finding a hard time to believe that"

"I'm not joking," Speedy said. "I'm not even great or smart at the whole mystical, magic, spell things."

"Where did you even meet her?" Raven said, knowing that he was right.

"A month ago, I was out on my own until I saw a man stealing something from an old lady, me being a hero went after him easily. I retrieved the purse back to the old lady, and behold, she changed right in front of me from an innocent grandma to a foxy lady!" Speedy explained. "It was a Goddess herself! She rewarded me with an arrow; she said that it was the same arrow Eros uses. I wasn't planning to use it on anyone. I was keeping it has a remembrance on the day I saved the Goddess of Love. Impressive, huh?"

"You know I have a hard time believing you," Raven deadpanned. "But I sense honesty in your words."

"Do you know how to reverse the effect?" she added.

"No," Speedy said sadly.

Raven sighed and rubbed her temples. "Ugh, and you didn't even bother to tell her?"

"I'm really sorry," he said.

Raven didn't say anything to him, her eyes was downcast.

"Come here," Speedy said, was about to pull her into a hug until he made an "oof" sound and fell onto the floor before getting punch in the face.

"Don't touch her! She's mine! _Mine!_" Robin yelled in Speedy's face.

"Get off of me, I didn't do anything wrong!" Speedy yelled, trying to push Robin away.

"Robin, stop it, get off of him!" Raven said in shock.

The other Titans rushed in when they heard the noise and gasped at the sight of Robin punching Speedy in his stomach.

"Calm down, Robin, stop attacking!" Cyborg said, grabbing Robin.

"No! He must be punish for touching my love!" Robin thrashed.

"What? She's not your love, idiot!" Speedy said, trying to throw him a punch if Raven didn't grab his arm. "Beside I am just comforting a friend - a beautiful friend I might add."

"Lies!" Robin shouted. "You can't have her!"

"You guys should go," Raven said quickly, pushing Speedy towards the door.

"I got that message," Speedy said while clutching his eye with his other arm wrapped around Aqualad's shoulder.

"Next month, movie date and maybe laser tag afterwards?" Cyborg said to Bumblebee, still holding Robin with the help of Starfire and Beast Boy.

"A walk in the park as well with ice cream," Bumblebee added. "Sounds cool to you?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Cyborg agreed.

Within a minute and a quick exchange of goodbyes, Titans East were gone and the sound of their T-Ship flying away was heard in the sky.

The remaining four sighed in relief, they released Robin back to his feet.

"Are you all right, my love?" Robin said as he quickly rushed to Raven's side, hugging her tightly.

"Robin, how did you get out of your cell?" Raven asked, slipping out of his arms.

"The lock was easy to pick," Robin said simply, dropping the lock onto the floor. "Also, it's time to change the security code: abc123_boy wonder21 isn't a great password."

"Robin, you were the one who came up with that password!" Raven exclaimed.

Robin chuckled at her, squeezing her cheeks. "You're so silly, Raven, but that's why I love you!"

"Robin, would you please stop—"

"Cyborg, would you change the security codes and the locks while Raven and I are elsewhere?"

Cyborg opened his mouth, but Robin cut him off.

"Great! Thank you so much, I knew you were a true friend! Come Raven! I shall cook you breakfast!"

"Stop dragging me and I am not hungry! Let go!" Raven yelled, trying to pull her arm away when Robin began to drag her into the kitchen.

"I'll get right to it," Cyborg said to the air before heading towards his room, where he has to change the codes. "Are you guys coming along or do you two want to stay here?"

Beast Boy and Starfire cowered at the sound of Robin's squealing and Raven's shouting, the two said that they will tag along and quickly ran towards Cyborg.

It was going to be a long day for the Titans.


End file.
